


Мишкина любовь

by tomato_bug



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Brighton Beach!AU, Easter Eggs, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obdodo, RIP Archimedes, Razdodo, Schizophrenia, Well... Bird Abuse, healing cock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_bug/pseuds/tomato_bug
Summary: Доктор Дитер Людвиг днем работает помощником ветеринара, а ночью выступает в бурлеск-клубе. Михаил Белоризов — частный детектив с Брайтон-Бич и у него фетиш на красивые ноги.Они упали на землю и начали трахаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Credence's Split](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767501) by [BattyBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop), [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej). 



> У нас нет беты. У нас нет мозгов. Мы долбимся в глаза. Но нам правда понравился этот сюжет и мы не могли не попытаться применить его к данному фэндому, поскольку его герои очень располагают к подобным историям.
> 
> Хайль Аркутаран!

...Русский весьма часто смеется там, где надо плакать(с)

 

Между Мишкой и Вукмиром давно само собой сложилось соглашение: каждый раз, убегая из дома Вукмир оседал в одном из полудюжины давно известных Мишке мест, а сам Мишка, отыскав его, приводил домой тихо, без лишнего шума и рукоприкладства, по возможности — не рассказывая его отцу, где именно поймал непутевого сына на этот раз. 

И это соглашение Вукмир нарушил. 

Разумеется, отыскать его было не особенно трудно, пусть даже первоклассным детективом Мишка бы себя не назвал, но прятаться Вукмир явно не собирался, а на другой конец города ехать бы не стал — в конце концов, это ему было нужно, чтобы Мишка его нашел, отвел домой. Он и нашел: в каком-то прокуренном клубе без вывески, войти в который можно было только через проулок.

— Что за дыра? — спросил Мишка, хватая сидящего Вукмира за плечо, чтоб не убежал.

— О, это особое заведение! — произнес он с искренним восторгом, не отрывая взгляда от низкой сцены, на которой не особенно пытаясь изобразить что-то похожее на танец или хотя бы следовать музыке, избавлялся от одежды какой-то латинос. Половину посетителей однообразные кривляния не интересовали, но он даже не пытался разнообразить свое выступление.

Когда на нем остались одни блестящие зеленые стринги, песня оборвалась на полуслове, рампа погасла и на сцену опустился занавес, скрывая замершего латиноса от публики. 

Если бы кто спросил самого Мишку — так лучше Вукмиру подрачивать на любительские шоу, чем снова пытаться написать картину собственной кровью, как он делал года три назад, когда еще не слез с кислоты, но старик Лука Радич считал по-другому. 

— Я уже заметил, что особое. Они бы еще над дверью написали: «Мы очень-очень тайные и почти нелегальные, и продаем спиртное двадцатилетним сербам с очевидно фальшивым водительским удостоверением». — Мишка потянул Вукмира за собой. — Пока искал тебя, побывал минимум в десятке мест со стриптизом получше. 

— Это не стриптиз! — Вукмир вяло попытался уцепиться за стол. — «Бархатная ночь» — бурлеск-клуб, это совсем другое. Скорее театр.

Занавес снова поднялся, музыка заиграла. На этот раз на сцене были уже двое: почти раздетый молодой блондин, похоже, немногим старше Вукмира, опустившийся на четвереньки у рампы и высокий брюнет в очках и белом халате, неподвижно замерший в центре, пока блондин медленно приближался к нему, не вставая на ноги. Лицо брюнета скрывала медицинская маска, так что точный возраст назвать было трудно, но Мишка мог на любые деньги поспорить: седина на висках была настоящая, как и морщины у глаз.

— Ага. Здесь, наверное, выступают те, кого из стриптиза по возрасту и состоянию здоровья списали, — он кивнул на сцену. — Хватит, Вук, пошли.

— Ну, дядя Миша, — по-детски заныл Вукмир, прибегая к своему последнему оружию, — ну, еще немного, пожалуйста. Давай вместе посмотрим!

— Конечно. Я же всегда мечтал подрочить на театрализованную миниатюру «Помощь при пищевом отравлении».

Блондин дополз до брюнета, тот подцепил его за ошейник пальцами затянутой в красную латексную перчатку руки, притянул к себе, прижав шеей к бедру, а другую руку поднес к его лицу; блондин скользнул языком по кончикам пальцев, а потом, подавшись еще ближе, начал их сосать. В одном ритме с движениями собственной головы, он дергал задом, по-собачьи трахая ногу брюнета, и эти неуклюжие, не особо тянущие на что-то возбуждающее, движения едва не заставили Мишку согласиться с Вукмиром и остаться хотя бы до конца номера.

Точнее, не сами движения. Они привлекли его внимание к ногам брюнета, по колено тоже затянутым в красный латекс. 

На мужиков с красивыми ногами Мишка западал всю жизнь, начиная еще с физрука в школе. А у этого типа ноги были хороши: бедра длинные, голени мощные, как у велосипедиста, лодыжки тоже не хрупкие, но в то же время изящные. Есть такие люди: сразу видно, что надежно стоят на земле, а посмотришь чуть снизу — будто устремляются вверх. Как памятник Гагарину в реактивных штанах. 

Мишка заставил себя снова перевести взгляд на Вукмира.

— Он постарше твоего папки, небось, — сказал Мишка. Упоминание отца действовало на Вукмира безотказно. Он сразу же разжал пальцы и встал во весь рост.

Его чуть пошатывало, но на ногах держался, значит выпил не слишком много. Он достал из кармана бумажник, вытащил из него несколько мятых купюр и бросил на столик рядом с пустым стаканом. 

— Вот, молодец, — Мишка резко развернулся, не позволяя себе опять уставиться на сцену, и потянул Вукмира к выходу. Оставалось только затолкать его в машину и надеяться, что тот не заблюет весь салон.

Не такую работу представлял Мишка, когда, мальчишкой, читая под одеялом истории о Нате Пинкертоне мечтал стать частным детективом, — но выходки Вукмира позволяли ему держаться на плаву, денег ему хватало и на себя, и на мать. Раньше, с сестрами, еще было сложновато, но с тех пор, как они разъехались, подрабатывать грузчиком Мишке уже не приходилось. Он занимался решением чужих проблем. И люди его уважали. 

Более или менее. 

— Не говорите папке, что я сюда ходил, — тихо сказал Вукмир, ерзая на заднем сидении. Он вытащил из кармана еще одну купюру — по договору полагались пятьдесят, но, наверное, из-за того, что с его поисками пришлось повозиться, накинул еще столько же. 

— Как всегда, — кивнул Мишка, не глядя забирая деньги. Он бы и так не разболтал, понимал лучше самого Вукмира: в сербских, как и русских семьях, не стоит лишний раз заговаривать о таких вещах. Но от доплаты не отказывался.

Он хотел добавить, что было бы хорошо, если бы Вукмир не стал включать эту дыру в список мест, которые нужно проверять каждый раз, как он сбегает, но что-то его остановило. Мишка вспомнил мужика в медицинском халате, его славные голяшки, которые руки так и тянулись прихватить — и, задумавшись, едва не пропустил нужный поворот. 

* * *

Когда Тавиш спросил, готов ли Дитер принять очередного парня, настроенного на приватное общение, тот согласился, не позволяя себе лишний раз задуматься. 

Обычно к нему напрашивались в комнату для личных встреч экзальтированные юноши — мало кто кроме них ходил в «Бархатную ночь», раз уж на то пошло. И у него не было никаких оснований предполагать, что на этот раз выйдет иначе. Он ожидал очередного «Ты напоминаешь мне кого-то особенного» или другой подобной сентиментальной чуши от очередного мальчишки. 

Сказать, что он испугался, увидев на пороге огромного мужика, едва ли ниже его самого и минимум вдвое тяжелее, было бы преувеличением, но Дитер определенно предпочел бы заурядный испуг тихому шороху, раздавшемуся в его голове. Это был не голос — пока нет, но за шорохами всегда следовали голоса, Дитер уже давно успел запомнить. 

Он поправил маску и перевел взгляд на лицо клиента. Тот беспокойно повел плечами. 

— Сколько я должен?.. — судя по акценту, он был с Брайтон-Бич. — Я дал полсотни тому парню, он сказал, надо еще доплатить. Сколько? Я сколько угодно могу.

— А если я попрошу пятьсот? — спросил Дитер. Клиент явно не уловил смешок в его тоне, заглушенный маской, съедавшей последние эмоции.

— Да, конечно, — он торопливо полез за бумажником.

— А если полторы тысячи? 

Он замер. Еще не хватало, чтобы ушел или, того хуже, разозлился. 

Он выглядел довольно-таки угрожающе: добрых четыреста фунтов, точно больше семи футов, гладко выбритый череп и славянский акцент — типичный второстепенный злодей из фильма категории «Б», так что злить его не стоило.

— Не надо воспринимать все так буквально. Я беру двести без физического контакта, триста пятьдесят — если хочешь потрогать, но даже не пытайся получить то, чего не видел в шоу. Как только песня закончится — плати еще или уходи. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — закивал клиент, подступая на шаг ближе. — Ты тогда садись, а я… Я обниму тебя, ладно? 

Он кивнул на стоявший у стены низкий диван, вытаскивая из бумажника мятые купюры, потом разгладил их и, подойдя еще ближе, протянул Дитеру. Триста пятьдесят, без лишних вопросов, без попыток торговаться — хотя Дитер слышал, что ребята с Брайтон-Бич просто так деньги не отдают. Но этот явно был настроен играть серьезно. 

На секунду Дитер позволил себе задаться вопросом о том, что будет, если клиент вдруг раздумает следовать правилам. С этим парнем в одиночку точно не справиться, и хороший вопрос, сумеет ли Тавиш сдвинуть с места такую тушу. 

Дитер дважды постучал в стену, подавая стандартный сигнал, секунд пять спустя Тавиш вспомнил о своих обязанностях и из динамика под потолком Луис Армстронг сообщил, что видит зеленые деревья. На конкурсе музыки для стриптиза Тавиш не смог бы занять даже последнее место, поскольку ему бы точно не удалось убедить жюри, что под это кто-то может раздеваться.

Впрочем, выступления Дитера, даже приватные, раздевание в себя не включали и сегодняшний клиент с этим спорить не собирался. Он опустился на колени и подполз к Дитеру ближе, чтобы обеими руками обхватить его правую лодыжку. Чуть влажные от пота ладони приставали к латексу, но клиента это не останавливало, он продолжал ощупывать ногу Дитриха, от плюсны до коленной чашечки и обратно, с трогательной увлеченностью, почти вызывавшей симпатию. 

Он был далеко не первым, кто «обнимал» Дитера подобным образом и тот уже знал наверняка, что нужно таким клиентам: откинувшись на спинку дивана, он уперся левой ногой в подставленное плечо и услышал благодарный вздох. 

— Можно я… чуть-чуть… — когда Армстронг дошел до растущих детей, клиент переложил руку Дитеру на бедро и тот на секунду подался ему навстречу, прежде чем молча перехватить запястье и вернуть ладонь на колено: небольшие отступления не против правил, но нельзя позволять слишком много. 

Похоже, этот не слишком огорчился, продолжив гладить голень, уже нежнее, прижимаясь к ней лбом — на последних тактах песни он, не удержавшись, поцеловал Дитера чуть ниже колена. 

— У тебя красивые ноги, доктор, — сказал он, медленно поднимаясь с пола. — Жаль, больше в вашем заведении посмотреть не на что.

Он отряхнул колени и, чуть попятившись, не столько собираясь уходить, сколько напоминая что не забыл об уговоре, добавил:

— Я думаю, что вы здесь живете не на те деньги, которые зарабатываете честным трудом. И случись беда — в полицию не побежите.

— Не надо угроз, так ты скидку не получишь. 

— Я не угрожаю, наоборот, — сейчас его голос звучал уже тверже и увереннее. — Один серб узнал, что его сынишка повадился к вам ходить. И он хочет разгромить это заведение. Приедет с крутыми парнями и устроит вам неприятности. На этой неделе. Если не хотите разориться на ремонте — прикройтесь ненадолго. Старик Радич скоро остынет. 

Он говорил так, как будто знал наверняка и, если говорить прямо, вполне походил на человека, которого сербы могли нанять, чтобы разгромить клуб. 

— Почему я должен этому верить? 

— Не верь, если не хочешь, — клиент пожал плечами и быстро вышел за дверь. 

* * *

Мишка не возвращался в «Бархатную ночь» после того, как Радич попытался ее разгромить, но уткнулся носом в закрытую наглухо железную дверь, взламывать которую никто не решился — слишком шумно и грязно. Во-первых, Мишке ни к чему были лишние слухи о том, что именно он сообщил хозяевам клуба о надвигающеся угрозе, во-вторых, смотреть там и вправду все равно было не на что. 

Кроме доктора — но тот выступал не каждый вечер, к тому же Мишка совсем не был уверен, что это хорошая мысль: пялиться на ноги мужчины, которого не знаешь ни по имени, ни в лицо, пытаясь угадать, как он выглядит под маской и согласится ли с тобой переспать, хотя бы за деньги. 

Один раз пощупать его было чертовски приятно, но тратиться на это снова Мишка не собирался. Мимолетные увлечения должны доставлять радость, а не разорять.

Он предполагал, что в этой истории поставлена точка, но вышло иначе. 

У Лейкиных убежала собака, и, хотя обычно Мишка не брался за поиск домашних животных, но не помочь соседям было бы неправильно, поэтому он согласился обойти ближайшие приюты, возможно, Дейзи попала в один из них. 

Первые два — по нулям, и третий обещал быть не лучше: такая же стойка, те же вопросы, другая девушка, задающая их в точно том же порядке:

— На собаке ваших друзей был ошейник?

— Она его сорвала.

— У нее есть чип слежения?

— Нет. 

— Она убегала раньше?

— Да. Несколько лет назад. 

С каждой фразой он будто отдалялся от Дейзи все сильнее и сильнее. Мишка уже собрался развернуться и отправиться прочь, искать Дейзи где-нибудь еще, когда из комнаты слева от стойки вышел мужчина. 

У Мишки всегда была хорошая память на лица. Он узнал мужчину сразу же, хотя впервые увидел без маски: осанка, глаза, высокий лоб и седые виски, круглые очки, даже халат — не такой безукоризненно белый, как наряд доктора из «Бархатной ночи», но помогавший достроить образ. Совпадение было настолько удивительным, что Мишка не сразу поверил собственным глазам. 

— А вы не видели собаку, которую я ищу? — он не нашел более подходящих слов для начала разговора, но и промолчать не мог. Мишка привык полагаться на свою интуицию и сейчас она подсказывала, что стоит попытаться поймать доктора. — Метис бассета, сука, восемь лет. 

— Не припомню такой, — доктор поправил очки.

— Мы с вами раньше не встречались? — Мишка подошел на шаг ближе. В том, как держался доктор, было нечто странное: не стыд или испуг, скорее какая-то аморфная нервозность. Как будто тот сам не знал, как вести себя, столкнувшись с клиентом в обычной жизни. — Михаил Белоризов, но друзья называют меня просто Мишка. 

Вытянув руку вперед, он подался чуть в сторону, отрезая доктору путь и к выходу, и к дверям напротив. Теперь тот мог ретироваться только по уходившему вглубь здания коридору, а это было бы позорное бегство. Доктор выглядел слишком гордым для подобного. 

— Очень приятно. Дитер Людвиг, — пожал он мишкину руку. Хватка оказалась крепкая. — Мне кажется, я знаю, где именно мы с вами могли встречаться. Но сомневаюсь, что это поможет вам найти собаку. Так что если вам нужна помощь в этом деле, то стоит поискать других союзников. 

Без маски его резкий выговор был заметнее, как и странное сочетание смутной тревоги с самоуверенностью. Как будто он стоял с ружьем на пороге собственного дома, в котором скрывал огромную и опасную тайну.

— А может быть нам стоит поговорить в связи с нашей предыдущей встречей? 

Девушка за стойкой рассматривала их с недоумением, явно чувствуя себя героиней полицейского сериала, у которой на глазах не то заключается мафиозная сделка, не то начинается допрос главного подозреваемого. 

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Дитер. — Можете зайти в мой кабинет, если не боитесь, что собака, которую вы ищите, отправится на усыпление, пока мы будем говорить. 

Это не была ни шутка, ни угроза. Он кивнул на дверь, из которой только что вышел, и шагнул к ней, даже не глядя, воспользуется ли Мишка приглашением. 

Тот воспользовался. 

Слово «кабинет» определенно было слишком громким для этой крошечной комнаты, заставленной стеллажами с полупустыми папками — наверное, медицинские карты животных, прошедших через приют. Или личная информация о тех, кто этих животных забрал. Мишка вдруг представил себе Дитриха настоящим врачом, проводящим ночи напролет просматривая истории болезней пациентов. 

— И о чем же ты хочешь со мной поговорить, Мишка? — тот откинулся назад, опираясь о стол. — Сюда тоже планируют заявиться сербы или ты просто за мной следишь?

Что ж, доктор его по крайней мере запомнил. Мишке показалось, что это хороший знак. 

— Нет, — он пожал плечами, почти физически чувствуя, как мало в этой комнате места для них двоих. — Я действительно ищу сбежавшую собаку. Встреча с тобой — просто приятное совпадение.

— Приятное, — голос Дитера прозвучал так сухо, что невозможно было понять, согласен тот или нет. 

Мишка замолчал на несколько секунд, надеясь услышать в ответ еще хоть что-то, но Дитер только выжидающе смотрел ему в глаза. Как в той душной узкой комнате в «Бархатной ночи» — ужасно затянувшееся время между передачей денег и началом музыки. 

— Я думал, у тебя там под маской черт знает что. А ты красивый.

Слово «красивый» тоже было слишком громким, Дитер едва ли вмещался в описываемые им рамки: из-за короткой переносицы нос казался непропорционально широким, почти квадратным, чересчур массивная нижняя челюсть резко выступала вперед, но несовершенство деталей не мешало ему выглядеть привлекательно в целом. Во всяком случае, привлекательнее, чем большинство мужчин, которых Мишка видел каждый день. 

— Тот одноглазый тип намекнул мне, что тебя можно не только обнять. Если ты сам предложишь — но ты не предложил, хотя я ведь сказал, что могу заплатить сколько угодно.

— Ты сам понял: «Бархатная ночь» не зарабатывает на шлюхах. Все, что мы там делаем — на добровольной основе. Для одних — небольшой заработок, для других — способ найти партнера на ночь без лишних вопросов. Ты не похож на парня, с которым я бы согласился отправиться в постель, поэтому я и не стал предлагать.

Мишка кивнул. Все в точности так, как он думал — хотя и рассчитывал на более подробный ответ. 

— Даже за полторы тысячи?

— Я не привык иметь дело с мужчинами, которые сильнее меня. А ты сильнее. И тяжелее. Если что-то пойдет не так, я с тобой не справлюсь.

Он сказал это таким тоном, как будто имел ввиду не «если», а «когда». 

Мишка снова посмотрел на ноги Дитера. В обычных брюках они выглядели чуть менее примечательно, чем обтянутые красным латексом, но все равно отвести взгляд от его крепких голеней было непросто. Мишка вспомнил, какие они на ощупь и понял, что действительно готов заплатить почти сколько угодно за то, чтобы потрогать их снова, лучше — голыми, кожа к коже, чувствуя тепло, пульс. Чувствуя его всего по-настоящему. 

— А если... если устроим так, чтобы ты смог убежать, если что? Бегаешь ты наверняка быстрее меня.

Дитер чуть сощурился, снова поправил очки и смерил его взглядом, точно прикидывая свои собственные шансы сбежать, если понадобится. Сейчас взгляд у него был жесткий, как на сцене, когда он смотрел на мальчишку, вылизывающего перчатки.

— Я подумаю, — сказал он, наконец. — Оставишь телефон?

Мишка улыбнулся и вытащил из внутреннего кармана визитку. Ему не слишком часто доводилось их кому-нибудь вручать, большинство клиентов передавали его телефон друг другу сами, но все же он любил их, ему нравился простой квадратный шрифт, создающий ощущение надежности. Именно то, что нужно.

— «Михаил Сергеевич Белоризов, частный детектив», — Дитер прочел его имя почти правильно, хотя и несколько жестковато. — Надо же. Наверное, собака, которую ты ищешь, очень ценная.

В каком-то смысле так и было: Лейкины давно жили рядом, сам Мишка с ними не общался, а вот к маме они на чай заходили нередко. 

— Если меня не будет — оставь сообщение на автоответчике. Я не пропущу.

— Учту, — кивнул Дитер, не глядя пристраивая визитку на столе, рядом с со стаканом, полным остро наточенных карандашей.

— Тогда я вернусь к поискам собаки, — Мишка повернулся к двери и, прежде чем выйти, снова посмотрел на Дитера. Тот с безучастным видом взял со стола какую-то папку и раскрыл ее, скорее притворяясь, чем действительно что-то читая.

Он понадеялся, что шанс на лучшее все-таки есть. Если не повезет с собакой, то, может быть, сложится удачно с этим Дитером. Мишка не рассчитывал на что-то серьезное, но мысль о компании симпатичного мужика с красивыми ногами казалась ему определенно чертовски приятной. Даже если за компанию придется доплатить. 

* * *

Пока что звуки не превращались в голоса, по крайней мере — в такие, которые можно было расслышать, разобрать слова. Дитер понимал, что это вопрос времени, но все же до нового обострения было еще далеко. Он пока вполне мог работать, спокойно возвращаться домой после смены — и время от времени искать себе мужиков на ночь, чтобы получить разрядку.

Однако, готов он был к этому или нет, очередной кризис приближался. 

Именно поэтому Дитер и задумался над предложением Мишки. Он не солгал бы себе, если бы сказал, что дело в желании поэкспериментировать — именно этого он и хотел. Но не в сексуальном плане. Возможность оказаться в постели с партнером, способным не только контролировать его физически, но и, вероятно, трахать, держа на весу, Дитера не особенно интересовала. Гораздо привлекательнее ему казалась перспектива находиться рядом с тем, кому тяжело будет нанести существенный ущерб. 

Мишка высокий, сильный, толстый, и, если он решает проблемы людей с Брайтон-Бич, скорее всего, умеет за себя постоять. Поэтому даже если Дитер пропустит момент перехода к интенсивной терапии или забудет принять таблетки, и доктор Свенссон скажет сделать с ним то же самое, что с Архимедом, Мишка сможет уж если не остановить нападение, то, по крайней мере, пережить его. При самом лучшем раскладе дело даже не будет стоить официальных обвинений — какая-нибудь царапина или вывих, ничего такого, с чем частным детективам не положено сталкиваться хотя бы раз в год. 

Конечно, Дитер был более чем уверен, что не запустит ситуацию до такой степени, но чем меньше поводов для беспокойства — тем лучше. 

Мысль о том, чтобы сблизиться с русским тоже была по-своему интересной. Дитер понимал, что национальные стереотипы не всегда справедливы, но от этого Мишки ими несло за милю, причем не только и не столько теми, которые касаются водки, меховых шапок или коммунизма. 

И, спустя пару дней после разговора, взвесив все «за» и «против» Дитер все-таки решил позвонить. Обращение на автоответчике было продублировано по-русски; на родном языке Мишка говорил спокойнее, чище и его звучание, пусть Дитер не понял ни слова, окончательно уверило его в правильности сделанного выбора: для запланированного опыта ему был нужен именно такой человек — желающий и способный внушить доверие, несмотря на устрашающий внешний вид.

— Добрый вечер. Это Дитер из собачьего приюта. Я подумал над твоим предложением и решил согласиться.

На секунду он задумался о месте встречи — «Бархатная ночь», какой-нибудь отель рядом с приютом, в конце концов — квартира самого Мишки. Или все можно решить проще:

— Перезвони, когда получишь сообщение. Я продиктую тебе мой адрес. 

Звать незнакомца к себе ничуть не опаснее, чем приходить к нему, а дома Дитер по крайней мере будет чувствовать себя комфортнее. 

* * *

Дейзи не нашлась, несмотря на все старания. Паша Лейкин продолжал расклеивать вокруг дома объявления на все фонарные столбы, но Мишка сомневался, что кто-нибудь позвонит по указанному номеру. 

Он сделал все, что было в его силах. Поиск животных — не его работа, он смутно представлял себе, что еще можно сделать, кроме обхода приютов, но это едва ли особо утешало. Пусть он и не особенно тесно общался с Лейкиными, но он обещал им помочь, а ничто не раздражало его сильнее, чем невыполненные обещания. 

Это была неудачная, почти отвратительная неделя, но, по крайней мере, звонок от Дитера сделал ее немного лучше. 

От приглашения на дом Мишка был не в восторге, и будь он тем частным детективом, которым хотел стать, решил бы, что дело неладно, и кто-то пытается заманить его в ловушку, но был тем, кем был, никто не желал Мишке зла — он ловил только сбежавших на сторону супругов и засидевшихся в барах детей, вроде Вукмира. Возможно, нашлась бы пара желающих подкараулить его с бейсбольной битой или поджечь квартирную дверь, но не больше, сложной возни с подставой он не стоил. 

Сам Мишка понимал это со всей ясностью и, именно поэтому, решился приехать. Возможно, он и рисковал немного, но смог убедить себя, что ноги Дитера этого небольшого риска вполне стоили. 

Тот жил недалеко от «Бархатной ночи», в дешевом кони-айлендском доме, мало чем отличавшемся от того, в котором снимала квартиру семья Мишки: граффити на лестнице смывали недостаточно усердно и местами на краске проступали их пестрые следы, но по крайней мере из углов не тянуло мочой, ни человеческой, ни собачьей. 

Он позвонил в дверь, дважды, как договаривались, и замер, вслушиваясь в шумы переполненного дома, стараясь разобрать звук шагов. Дожидаясь, пока Дитер откроет, Мишка успел подумать, что, возможно, стоило купить бутылку вина в магазине на углу, пусть даже это и не свидание — но с выпивкой дела идут лучше, она всегда снимает лишние вопросы. Для водки было немного рановато, а вот вино бы помогло.

Впрочем, сейчас отправиться за ним точно было уже поздно, оставалось только стоять и ждать. 

За щелчком замка последовало звяканье цепочки и дверь медленно открылась. 

— Ты слишком рано, — заметил Дитер вместо приветствия.

Мишка посмотрел на часы: да, тот не ошибся — они договаривались на пять часов, сейчас было без четверти. 

— Подумал, что чем раньше приду, тем лучше, — он пожал плечами, — вдруг у тебя занятой вечер.

— Я предупредил Тавиша, чтобы тот перенес мой номер на конец программы. Думаю, ты при всем желании не сможешь отнять у меня столько времени, чтобы это помешало.

Здесь его голос звучал так же, как в клубе: с показным равнодушием, без лишней нервозности. 

Наряжаться для Мишки Дитер не стал — по крайней мере, насколько тот мог судить: едва ли кто-нибудь счел бы соблазнительной чистую, но явно не новую домашнюю одежду, оставлявшую, как принято выражаться, слишком обширное пространство для фантазии. Впрочем, штаны из плотного трикотажа были чуть коротковаты и приоткрывали плотно обтянутые носками лодыжки: красивые, изящные, их можно было бы назвать даже слишком изящными для мужчины такого роста, но крупные косточки стоп и мускулистые голени это компенсировали. 

— Тебе не обязательно стоять на пороге до пяти часов, — Дитер отодвинулся, пропуская Мишку в квартиру и тот вошел, стаскивая куртку.

У двери была вешалка с тремя крючками, один из которых занимало серое пальто. Он выглядел более гладким — похоже, гости заходили сюда нечасто. 

— Сколько эта встреча будет стоить? 

— Зависит от того, насколько мне понравится. Если ты хорош — то бесплатно. — Снова: сначала щелчок замка, потом — звяканье цепочки. — Можешь раздеться, если хочешь, можешь остаться в одежде. Мне все равно. Презервативы у тебя есть, надеюсь? 

— Конечно, — кивнул Мишка, оборачиваясь. — А ты сам?..

— Как захочешь. Пойдем в спальню.

Мишка кивнул еще раз и послушно последовал за Дитером. 

У него в голове крутились вопросы, которые не стоило задавать — к примеру, давно ли Дитер выступает в «Бархатной ночи» и получает ли он плату за свою работу. Это было всего лишь личное любопытство, но Мишка прекрасно понимал, насколько оно похоже на желание узнать побольше о клубе, и тех, кто отмывает через него деньги или проводит там тайные встречи. 

Так что он предпочел оставить язык за зубами. 

Спальня выглядела обставленной настолько скромно, что в этом было нечто вызывающее: старый темный стул у окна, закрытого планками жалюзи, кровать широкая, но продавленная ровно в середине, на ней явно спал всего один человек, рядом с ней стояла тумба, на ней — включенная лампа, наполнявшая комнату неприятным желтоватым светом. Даже для сходства с монашеской кельей сюда стоило бы добавить деталей — распятие на стене или фарфоровую Деву Марию под лампой. 

Чертовски неуютное место. Мишка подумал, что вряд ли бы смог здесь заночевать, даже если бы захотел. 

— Если будешь раздеваться — положи одежду на стул.

Предложение было интригующим, но Мишка покачал головой: как бы сильно ему ни нравилось ощущение полного физического контакта, оставаться голым в чужом доме наедине с незнакомцем он не хотел. Он прекрасно понимал, что чувство защищенности, даваемое одеждой — иллюзия, дешевый фокус, не больше, но в Дитере, при всем очаровании, было нечто тревожащее. Если кто-то говорит, что займется с тобой сексом только если будет ощущать себя находящимся в полной безопасности, поневоле возникает вопрос о том, насколько в безопасности ты сам. 

— А вот ты разденься.

— Конечно, — Дитер снял очки и положил их на тумбу.

Он явно запомнил, что именно заинтересовало Мишку, поэтому в первую очередь стащил с себя штаны вместе с бельем, а вслед за ними — и носки, открывая взгляду массивные колени, сильные бедра, крепкие икры, бледные стопы с длинными пальцами. Мишка опасался, что тот бреет ноги — такого вполне можно было ожидать от мужчины, выступающего в латексных сапогах — но, к счастью, оказался неправ: волос у Дитера хватало, в самый раз, чтобы желание снова к нему прикоснуться стало еще сильнее. 

Потом тот скинул с себя оставшуюся одежду.

У него были широкие плечи и явно сильные руки, живот выглядел мягким — не столько толстым, сколько нетренированным. А парой дюймов ниже пупка тянулся старый шрам: неровная горизонтальная линия длиной с ладонь, как будто оставленная полотном пилы. 

Неудивительно, что на сцене Дитер не раздевался. 

— Кто тебя так? — спросил Мишка, осторожно протягивая руку к шраму, но не дотрагиваясь. 

Ему случалось видеть отметины похуже: в славянских общинах не принято рассказывать другим о своих проблемах, поэтому в каждом доме можно было найти человека, который пытался вылечиться сам, не обращаясь к врачам, а это кончилось плохо; об голову Сергея Ясько разбили на мелкие осколки две бутылки и теперь правая сторона его лица напоминала хэллоуиновскую резиновую маску монстра, Анне Серовой муж сломал все пальцы, ни один из не сросся правильно, ее руки превратились в уродливые клешни — таких историй Мишка знал множество. Но все равно в этом шраме было что-то пугающее. 

— Я сам, — сухо ответил Дитер, не пытаясь отойти, но и не подаваясь навстречу. — Это было давно. 

— Ты пытался, — Мишка отдернул руку, так и не решившись на прикосновение, — себя убить?

— Скорее, спасти. Не очень удачно.

Несколько секунд они молчали, глядя друг на друга. 

Мишка опять подумал, что стоило купить бутылку вина. Они бы сейчас немного выпили и все эти неудобные слова бы забылись. 

— Если тебе интересно, то однажды голос в моей голове сказал, что я могу вырезать из себя шизофрению. Как опухоль. И мне тогда показалось, что это хорошая идея. Скальпеля под рукой не было, поэтому я взял нож для хлеба. С зазубренным лезвием. К счастью, я не воткнул его сразу до рукоятки и, к тому же, помощь подоспела вовремя. 

Слово «шизофрения» он произнес слишком быстро, так, что Мишка мог бы сделать вид, что не расслышал, — но это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним обоим. 

Он стоял и молчал, перебирая в голове множество вариантов ответа, но все возможные «Мне очень жаль» казались ему чертовски глупыми. На секунду он спросил себя, не лжет ли Дитер, — но так и не смог найти причину для подобной лжи: чтобы вызвать жалость тот мог бы сочинить менее сомнительную историю, к примеру, о том, как его пытался убить ревнивый бывший любовник. Шизофрения — не то, что станут себе приписывать просто так. 

— Не волнуйся, это случилось много лет назад, с тех пор я выпил множество таблеток и они все пошли мне на пользу. Таких приступов больше не случается. Я не зарежу себя у тебя на глазах, обещаю.

Мишка только сейчас заметил, что в голосе Дитера снова проступило то беспокойство, которое он так отчетливо слышал в приюте, хотя теперь оно уже не казалось невнятным или странным. 

— Так что, Мишка, ты все еще не раздумал со мной трахаться?

Это вульгарное слово скорее подошло бы доктору из «Бархатной ночи», с его холодным, почти надменным взглядом. Но доктор был всего лишь сценическим образом, маской и костюмом, а сейчас перед ним стоял живой человек, раздетый догола в прямом и переносном смысле. 

— Думаю, нет, — Мишка улыбнулся и снова протянул руку к Дитеру, на этот раз — опустив ниже, чтобы обхватить пальцами его член.

Мишка несколько раз двинул запястьем вверх-вниз и почувствовал, как тот отзывается. Приятное, теплое ощущение отозвалось внутри мурашками. 

У него были вопросы, были сомнения, но сейчас он вполне мог отложить их на время, хотя бы до конца вечера. 

— Тогда ложись, — Дитер, наконец, улыбнулся в ответ, перехватывая его запястье. — А я сяду сверху. Думаю, этого мне будет достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Мишка послушно отступил на пару шагов, расстегивая джинсы и опустился на край кровати.

* * *

Эксперимент прошел успешно и привел к положительному результату. 

Дитер не назвал бы Мишку лучшим из своих партнеров, но он по крайней мере был опытнее, чем экзальтированные юноши с которыми доводилось иметь дело в «Бархатной ночи», неуклюжие, вечно шептавшие всякую чушь прямо в ухо. Он продержался долго, не пытался перехватить инициативу, хотя, наверное, смог бы, если бы Дитер предложил. Член у него тоже оказался что надо: немного толстоват, но не настолько чтобы было неудобно. 

И вблизи Мишка по-прежнему производил впечатление человека, которому тяжело нанести физический ущерб. 

Ощущение спокойствия, возникавшее рядом с ним, было особенным. Не таким, как с мальчишками-клиентами. И эта новизна внушала Дитеру надежду. 

Конечно, новый подход к выбору партнеров не мог разрешить проблему сам по себе, но он предполагал, что снижение уровня тревожности определенно пойдет на пользу. Чем меньше он будет беспокоиться, тем легче будет заметить, если обострение зайдет слишком далеко. 

Дитер все еще не слышал слов. Звуки были, некоторые из них даже напоминали голоса, но ни одного слова разобрать он не мог, даже когда старался. 

Если была хотя бы малейшая вероятность, что это связано с Мишкой, Дитер готов был на новые свидания с ним. К счастью, тот тоже не возражал, даже первым предложил снова встретиться. И еще раз. 

Дитер редко испытывал привязанность к людям. Он уже не помнил, всегда был таким или изменился из-за болезни, но какой бы ни была причина, он редко заводил постоянных партнеров, спасаясь ото всех возможных неловких ситуаций, связанных с отсутствием взаимности. Иногда он чувствовал одиночество, но оно скорее подталкивало его не желанию вступить с кем-то в стабильные отношения, а к мысли о том, чтобы снова завести птицу. Потом Дитер вспоминал Архимеда — спрашивал себя, не повторится ли его история и решал не рисковать. 

Но, несмотря на отсутствие потребности в любви, Дитеру нравилось ощущать чужое влечение, чувствовать на себе заинтересованные взгляды, и ему нравился необязывающий секс. Именно поэтому он в свое время согласился на предложение Тавиша и эту аферу с «Бархатной ночью». Дитер не особенно интересовался подробностями, знал только то, что видел сам: шотландцам было нужно тихое место, через которое можно незаметно прогонять деньги, чем оно само будет дешевле обходиться — тем лучше. Поэтому Тавиш нашел готовых выступать, не требуя много денег, некоторые из них согласились и на приватное общение с клиентами.

Дитера Тавиш встретил в группе взаимопомощи, остальных, скорее всего, тоже: он ходил чуть ли не в полудюжину — анонимные алкоголики, анонимные наркоманы, люди, нанесшие себе травмы, жертвы полицейского произвола. Он как-то сказал: «Только чужие беды держат меня на плаву». Едва ли он имел ввиду исключительно участников шоу: чтобы прийти в такое заведение как «Бархатная ночь», нужно или быть мальчишкой, видящим особые смыслы и тайную красоту там, где их нет, или считать себя конченным неудачником. 

Даже странно, что Мишка перестал сюда ходить. Подходящее место для такого как он. 

Дитер находил лестной мысль о том, что несколько встреч ради секса и один откровенный разговор сделали его ценным для Мишки. Тот теперь не хотел видеть, как едва доросшие до права заказывать виски клиенты смотрят на Дитера, представляя собственных отцов, отчимов, учителей из воскресных школ и других героев первых гомосексуальных фантазий. 

Говорят, русские ревнивы. Все и всех, кто им нравится, они обязательно пришьют к собственной душе мелкими стежками, чтобы, когда придет пора расставаться, разодрать ее в кровь. Скорее всего, с Мишкой получалось именно так. 

Сначала ему хватало просто секса. Он звонил в дверь каждый раз чуть раньше назначенного времени, вешал куртку на крючок, отправлялся в спальню — и там все проходило вполне достойно. Мишка соглашался выполнять любые указания, но это не была тупая покорность, он подыгрывал искренне. Когда Дитер просил его быть грубым, Мишка убыстрял движения, вцепившись руками в его бедра с силой насаживал на свой член, впечатывая пальцы в кожу, стараясь оставить следы, но если нужно было сбавить обороты, он послушно замирал. В первый раз Дитер подумывал предложить ему связывание, примотать за запястья к спинке кровати, но быстро понял: в этом нет никакой нужды.

Временами Мишка смотрел на него со странной, почти отчаянной нежностью. Кажется, впервые Дитер увидел нечто подобное в его взгляде еще в приватной комнате «Бархатной ночи».

Это еще один стереотип о русских: они не практикуют секс без обязательств, по крайней мере — когда трезвые.

Именно поэтому Дитер не удивился, когда, в очередную их встречу, Мишка не вернулся домой сразу же после секса со своим обычным «Не буду тебя задерживать» — это была посредственная отговорка, он знал наверняка, что времени достаточно. Когда они закончили, Дитер ушел, чтобы принять душ и выбросить презерватив, а когда вернулся — Мишка по-прежнему стоял у кровати, застегнув джинсы, поправив рубашку, готовый уйти. Но не уходил.

— Не боишься сегодня меня задержать?

— Нет, — сказал Мишка. — Знаешь, я хотел принести вино. Мы бы выпили и поговорили. Но тебе, наверное нельзя. Из-за лекарств.

— Могу заварить кофе, если хочешь, или поговорим просто так.

— Нет. Не надо, обойдемся без кофе.

На секунду Мишка стиснул челюсти, как будто боялся сказать что-то лишнее. Дитер примерно представлял, о чем именно пойдет речь. Он подошел ближе и забрал с тумбы очки.

— Почему ты мне рассказал о своей... проблеме?

Честный ответ бы все испортил. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Я надеялся, что тебе станет меня жаль, — это тоже была правда. Дитер изначально рассчитывал на жалость, уверенный, что она поможет ему контролировать Мишку, если потребуется. Быть сильнее, чем он. Жалость, как и любовь, способна сделать человека слабым. 

— Я не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что жалею тебя? — кажется, он хотел спросить в шутку, но не получилось. — Боялся, тебя это обидит.

— Меня трудно обидеть.

— Еще хочу спросить про твой шрам. Я немного почитал... обо всем этом, — похоже, когда Мишка волновался, знание английского ему окончательно отказывало. А сейчас он волновался. — Если ты уже знал, что болен, то почему послушал голос?

— Скажем так: у нас был консилиум на троих. Психические заболевания не были моим профилем, мои познания оставляли желать лучшего, поэтому я предпочел выбирать из мнений, предлагаемых коллегами. Доктор Льюис, мой лечащий врач, настаивал на медикаментозном лечении. А доктор Свенссон предложил операцию. И мне его мнение показалось более заслуживающим доверия: он ведь знал о шизофрении больше, чем доктор Льюис, поскольку сам был ее симптомом. Если ты действительно читал о шизофрении, то должен знать: порождение собственного подсознания трудно поставить под сомнение.

Он впервые назвал имя доктора Свенссона кому-то, кроме врачей. Это никогда не было тайной, просто с момента его появления Дитер никого не подпускал к себе достаточно близко, чтобы рассказ о докторе Свенссоне имел хоть какой-то смысл. Он не предполагал, что откровенность может работать не хуже анонимности.

— Консилиум на троих, — непривычное слово Мишка выговорил медленно. — Значит, ты когда-то был настоящим доктором?

— Недолго, — кивнул Дитер. — Медицина всегда казалась мне интересной, даже когда я был совсем мальчишкой. Я проводил много времени в обществе школьной медсестры. 

Он опустился на кровать, ожидая, что Мишка сядет рядом или на стул, но тот остался стоять, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

— А я в детстве мечтал стать частным детективом. И я им стал.

Он не хвастался. Скорее, наоборот. 

— Хочешь сказать, что в исполнившейся мечте тоже нет ничего хорошего? Ты ищешь пропавших собак. Я — помогаю доктору Ли лечить таких собак, и думаю, разница между нами не так уж велика.

На самом деле Дитер так не думал, но был уверен: эти слова сделают его сильнее. 

Мишка медленно кивнул:

— Наверное, ты прав. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Все-таки не стоит тебя задерживать.

Он говорил так, как будто надеялся, что Дитер попросит его остаться, еще хотя бы ненадолго, но тот молча поднялся с кровати и кивнул на дверь. В голове у него снова раздался шорох, немного похожий на эхо голоса. Как будто где-то очень далеко доктор Свенссон сказал, что Дитер может убить Мишку, так же как Архимеда, только на это потребуется больше времени и больше ударов ножом. 

Но он этого не говорил. Пока нет. 

* * *

Мишка был почти готов признать, что увлекся Дитером больше, чем стоило — то есть достаточно, чтобы не заметить, как привычный мир меняется, расшатывается как зуб с подгнившим корнем. 

Вукмир пришел неожиданно, даже не позвонив, и Мишка сразу понял, что дело неладно: тот никогда не заявлялся просто так, а сейчас еще и вид у него был взвинченный — более взвинченный, чем обычно. 

— Дядя Миша, — сказал он, едва перешагнув через порог, — у меня разговор есть. 

«Дядей Мишей» он Мишку называл только в крайних случаях, когда хотел о чем-то попросить — и сейчас, похоже, именно это он и собирался сделать.

Вукмир взъерошил волосы обеими руками, быстрым шагом прошел мимо Мишки, выглянул в окно как киногерой, проверяющий, нет ли хвоста — и тут же попятился, возвращаясь на середину комнаты.

— Я уезжаю. 

— С кем на этот раз? — спросил Мишка, подходя ближе. 

Года полтора назад Вукмир уже пытался убежать подальше: влюбился в какого-то странного парня, вырезавшего узоры у себя на коже и решил с ним поехать в Чикаго, чтобы открыть там не то картинную галерею, не то тату-салон, они еще не решили. Мишка сумел Вукмира поймать, отговорить — и до сих пор был уверен, что поступил правильно.

У того парня были проблемы, Вукмиру не хватило бы ни ума, ни сил с ними справиться. 

Мишка мог бы провести очевидную параллель между этим случаем и своим сближением с Дитером, но предпочитал избегать подобных мыслей. Лишние сомнения еще ни разу не приводили ни к чему хорошему. 

— Один. Я не сбегаю с кем-то, мне просто нужно бросить эту жизнь, иначе я или стану таким же, как мой отец, или сойду с ума. Я не хочу.

— И куда же ты хочешь убежать от этой жизни?

— Неважно, — Вукмир развел руками, как будто раздвигал занавески. — В смысле, я тебе не скажу, а ты меня не ищи. Папка будет просить, деньги предлагать, как всегда, но, пожалуйста, не соглашайся. 

Раньше Вукмир любил прибавлять к своим просьбам угрозы выпрыгнуть в окно или броситься под машину, и Мишка ждал, пока тот снова скажет что-то подобное, но тот стоял неподвижно, смотрел ему в глаза, выдерживая паузу, давая время для ответа. 

Сейчас он, несмотря на беспокойство, вовсе не напоминал мальчишку, который не знал, чего именно хочет от жизни, и хочет ли на самом деле хоть чего-то. Мишка не был уверен, повзрослел ли Вукмир или просто теперь он сам взглянул на него иначе, но, так или иначе, сейчас перед ним стоял не тот парень, которого приходилось за шкирку вытаскивать из гей-клубов и везти домой долгой дорогой. 

— Я не хочу умереть здесь, — добавил Вукмир. — У меня есть мечта. Мечты. Я хочу снимать кино, я хочу открыть свой клуб, я хочу стать человеком искусства и прославиться. 

Мишка усмехнулся, подумав о том, что мечта — это слишком мало. Он мечтал раскрывать загадочные преступления, а в итоге развозил по домам загулявших мужей. Его мать мечтала найти в Америке счастье, и теперь жила на дешевой съемной квартире, окруженная чужими дешевыми трагедиями. Дитер мечтал стать врачом, а стал помощником ветеринара в собачьем приюте. В конце концов, старик Лука Радич наверняка мечтал не о том, чтобы стать главой банды безработных сербов, говорящих на ломаном английском, неспособных ни на что, кроме пустых угроз людям, которых жизнь и так уже запугала до полусмерти.

— Хоти, — кивнул Мишка.

— Не отговаривай меня. Я все равно убегу. 

— Похоже, что отговариваю?

Мишка и сам не знал точно, готов ли он попытаться его отговорить или согласен отпустить на все четыре стороны, рискуя лишиться денег Радича. Если Вукмир уйдет, то рискует закончить жизнь бродягой, дешевой проституткой, умирающей от СПИДа или, в лучшем случае, художником-неудачником, спивающимся от одиночества где-нибудь на Западном Побережье. А если останется, то получит пулю в какой-нибудь бессмысленной разборке, отправится за решетку или, в лучшем случае, действительно станет таким же как отец. 

Паршивый выбор, раз уж на то пошло. 

Вукмир молчал. 

— У тебя же день рождения на прошлой неделе был?

— Ага. Папка мне в подарок шлюху заказал, — Вукмир мрачно фыркнул. — Женщину, конечно. Мексиканку, наверное, не знаю, она по-английски почти не говорила, я сел с ней рядом на кровать и смотрел на нее, а она — на меня. Глаза у нее были красивые, но как будто пустые. И я сначала подумал, что ей лучше умереть, чем вот так вот жить, а потом — что я не могу здесь больше жить. 

Он говорил и говорил, а Мишка смотрел в стену поверх его плеча, как будто пытался увидеть сквозь нее, как там мама — они снимали две соседние квартиры: жить вместе было бы неудобно, но оставлять маму одну Мишка тоже не хотел, поэтому так и остался с ней рядом, заходил почти каждый день, покупал для нее еду и лекарства, иногда, если разбирался с работой достаточно рано, то они ужинали вместе, разговаривая о том, как прошел день, вспоминая старые времена и жизнь в России, или отца, или девочек, которые звонили домой все реже.

Мама делала вид, что ей все равно, женится ли Мишка когда-нибудь, а тот делал вид, что здесь ему не о чем ей рассказать и, как правило, так и было — с постоянными связями у него редко складывалось, а о встречах на одну ночь маме знать точно не стоило.

Мишка вдруг подумал, что, может быть, ей бы по-своему понравился Дитер. Плохо, что немец, конечно, и что у него проблемы с головой, но зато он умный и не пьет. И его легко пожалеть, — а полюбить того, кого жалеешь, всегда проще. 

При мысли о том, что он мог бы — нет, не мог бы на самом деле — привести Дитера сюда и познакомить с мамой, Мишка невольно усмехнулся.

— Не смейся, — Вукмир явно принял это на свой счет. — Мне все равно, что ты скажешь, я уже решил.

Он сказал это так, как будто не понимал, что если Мишка захочет, то скрутит его в минуту, засунет в шкаф и будет там держать, пока папка не пришлет кого забрать. 

— Да делай что хочешь, Вук, большой уже, — Мишка пожал плечами. — У меня и без тебя работы хватает. 

Мишка понимал, что так может остаться без денег старика Радича, а то и всей сербской общины, но сейчас ему было все равно. Может, так и надо: Дэйзи сорвалась и убежала, и Вукмир тоже хочет сделать так же, ему плевать, попадет он под машину или нет. 

Он сам так убежать не мог. Слишком поздно уже, да и не бросать же маму, не бросать же тех, кого он называет друзьями, не бросать весь этот маленький тесный мир, прячущийся на краю Манхэттена как тараканье гнездо под плинтусом.

— Проваливай, давай, — добавил Мишка, — куда хочешь. Искать не буду, обещаю.

Вукмир быстро закивал и, резко развернувшись, вышел быстрым шагом, на секунду снова превращаясь в непутевого мальчишку, бегающего по клубам тайком от отца. 

Мишка пошел за ним, просто так, не провожая толком. На душе у него было мутно, но он не понимал или не хотел понимать, почему. Он снова подумал о Дитере и о том, что, может, и хотел бы привести его сюда, но тот бы не согласился.

В последние встречи Мишка уходил от него уже не сразу, они сидели рядом друг с другом, разговаривали, Дитер предлагал сыграть в шахматы — Мишка отказывался, у него с ними никогда не складывалось, он больше любил нарды, ему нравилось полагаться не только на ум, но и на удачу, а вот Дитеру это интересным не казалось, так что они обходились без игр, ограничиваясь разговорами, никогда не заходившими далеко. Все как с мамой: можно говорить о погоде, о работе — по крайней мере, о мишкиной работе, о вечерних выпусках новостей, но не о том, что волнует по-настоящему. 

Вопросов к Дитеру у Мишки хватало, от чертовски бесцеремонных, наверное, но неотвязно крутившихся в голове, например, о том, лечили ли его электрошоком, до по-детски наивных, но казавшихся ужасно важными, например: «Любишь ли ты меня хоть немного?». 

Мишка сам себе признался с трудом, но мысль о том, что Дитер может его и не любить, даже скорее всего не любит, пугала его. Как будто земля уходила из-под ног или весь воздух вокруг разом исчезал, стоило об этом задуматься. 

* * *

Вечера становились все холоднее. 

Хэллоуин прошел спокойно, хотя Дитер в тайне тревожился, что атмосфера праздника может негативно сказаться на его состоянии, — но запах искусственной крови не привлек доктора Свенссона, а значит едва ли привлекут и рождественские гимны. 

Его голос все еще не стал внятным, он был завернут в эхо, как что-то хрупкое — в оберточную бумагу. И, постепенно, у Дитера появилась надежда на то, что это обострение закончится само собой, без перехода к интенсивной терапии, как уже бывало несколько раз. 

Он не мог бы с точностью сказать, дело в Мишке или нет, но ему нравилось чувство безопасности, близости большого, сильного мужчины, который, возможно, сумеет справиться с доктором Свенссоном. Мощные кости, крепкие мышцы, толстая шея, которую тяжело обхватить руками, слой жира, который защитит внутренности от ножа. Мишка был каким угодно, только не беззащитным, но в нем не чувствовалось и ничего похожего на угрозу. Все в точности как Дитер хотел.

Именно поэтому, в конце концов, он решился в постели перейти к более удобной и привычной для себя позе, повернувшись к Мишке спиной. 

Трудно было однозначно определить, понял ли тот, что это — демонстрация доверия и решил сделать ответный шаг навстречу, или причиной стало простое совпадение, но, в ответ на предложение Дитера «Сделать все немного по-другому», он спросил, может ли раздеться. Дитер, естественно, не стал отказываться. 

Большинство людей, в особенности мужчин, выглядят без одежды беззащитными, но Мишка — нет. Он казался даже больше, массивнее и сильнее. Как зверь, выведенный из клетки.

— Я думал, на Брайтон-Бич у всех есть татуировки, — заметил Дитер, дотронувшись до его бледного плеча.

— Только у преступников и бывших военных.

Ответ прозвучал как приглашение к разговору, но Дитер предпочел молча опуститься на кровать и встать на четвереньки; он наклонил голову вниз, закрывая глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на ощущении покоя. Мишка, тоже не говоря больше ни слова, прижал ладони к его ногам, у самых ахилловых сухожилий, и повел вперед, к коленям, и выше, к бедрам, а потом — снова вниз. Обычно Дитеру не нравились медлящие партнеры, но это прикосновение было успокаивающим, вселяющим уверенность в непоколебимой твердости мира, а ради этого стоило потерпеть. 

— Мне сегодня быть грубым? — Мишка придвинулся ближе.

— Нет. Лучше оставайся ласковым. 

Мишка пробормотал что-то по-русски, а потом наклонился ближе и поцеловал его в шею, пристраивая руки на бедрах. На этот раз — никаких резких рывков и попыток оставить синяки. Он обращался с Дитером бережно, точно с хрупкой фарфоровой статуэткой — тот раньше был уверен, что ненавидит подобное, с другими мужчинами это его раздражало, но только не с Мишкой. Ведь тому действительно стоило быть осторожным, чтобы не причинить боли. 

Медленные, плавные движения сменились более быстрыми, отрывистыми, но тоже осторожными. Мишка явно не хотел наваливаться всем весом, знал, что слишком тяжелый, поэтому старался держаться откинувшись назад, но время от времени, подавшись вперед, целовал Дитера в плечо или основание шеи. 

Никакого эхо внутри головы, никаких звуков. Только биение пульса и собственное дыхание.

Дитер сжал веки еще плотнее и замер, позволяя Мишке одному довести все до завершения. Продолжая двигаться вперед и назад, он водил левой рукой по его члену, гладя головку большим пальцем, правой продолжая сжимать бедро, и это продолжалось то ли слишком долго, то ли недостаточно, но когда закончилось, Дитер ощутил, как облегчение разливается по всему телу, смешиваясь с тишиной.

И вдруг она разбилась. 

Дитер снова услышал звук, похожий на шорох, готовый превратиться в голос. Он, похоже, даже стал громче, чем был в прошлый раз. Его можно было бы принять за скрип кровати, но звук раздался прямо внутри головы, Дитер почувствовал это. 

Он стиснул кулаки, сжал челюсти, опускаясь на матрас, и снова замер, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он все еще ощущал отголоски удовольствия, заполнявшие тело, но в душе у него не осталось ничего, кроме разочарования и раздражения. 

Мишка поцеловал его в плечо еще раз, и еще, и еще, как будто хотел успокоить, хотя не мог знать, что случилось, не видел выражения его лица, едва ли отличил бы разочарованный вздох от удовлетворенного. 

Обычно Дитер поднимался с постели сразу же после секса, отправлялся в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Если они с Мишкой были настроены на разговор, то потом вместе шли в гостиную, садились на софу, иногда даже пили кофе, но сейчас Дитер не мог заставить себя встать. Как будто шорох прорезал спинной мозг, и теперь его парализовало. 

Мишка воспринял это как предложение полежать вместе. Он обтер руку об простынь и, как смог, устроился на кровати, слишком маленькой для них обоих. Она беспокойно заскрипела. 

— Нам ведь не обязательно видеться только здесь. Мы можем куда-нибудь сходить. Вместе, — сказал он. — Я иногда обедаю со своими клиентами, это не будет выглядеть странно. Я знаю одно место, где подают очень вкусный борщ. Тебе понравится.

Он провел раскрытой ладонью по боку Дитера и добавил: 

— Место недешевое, но это не страшно. По сравнению со мной или Сережкой Ясько ты, наверное, ешь как птица.

— Птицы на самом деле очень много едят, — почему-то сказал Дитер, прекрасно понимая, что это — очень глупая попытка уйти от разговора. — Я знаю, у меня был ручной голубь. 

Он медленно перевернулся на спину. Мишка снова протянул к нему руку, но на этот раз — к лицу. Он осторожно расправил прилипшую ко лбу прядь волос, а потом провел большим пальцем по скуле и, опустив руку ниже, пристроил ее на плече. 

— Серебряный?

— Что?

— Ничего. Есть такая русская книга. «Серебряный голубь». Не знаю, почему она мне вспомнилась. О человеке, который пытался найти нечто прекрасное. А потом утонул в собственном отчаянии. Грустная книга. 

Мишка даже в этом подыгрывал Дитеру, как мог, ему хватило одной фразы, чтобы уйти от темы совместного обеда как можно дальше.

— Большинство русских книг такие, насколько мне известно, — Дитер пожал плечами. Сейчас он уже чувствовал себя способным подняться с постели, но пока не хотел. — Впрочем, лично я читал их не слишком много, не слишком внимательно и из всего прочитанного запомнил только фразу о том, что умный, но бессердечный человек на самом деле так же глуп и несчастен, как дурак с большим сердцем.

Мишка на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, потом — невесело усмехнулся, сказал что-то по-русски, наверное — эту фразу в оригинале, и пояснил:

— Это Достоевский. Там речь о глупых женщинах, но, думаю, для мужчин верно то же самое. Для нас.

Последние слова он произнес совсем тихо, как будто надеялся, что Дитер не услышит. 

— Надеюсь, мы не закончим как герои романов Достоевского, — ответил тот. — Это ведь у него все влюбляются в тех, кто причиняет им боль, а потом умирают?

Мишка усмехнулся снова, тоже невесело, напряженно, — но не сказал больше ничего, только с силой сжал пальцами руку Дитера. Тот пожалел о только что произнесенных словах: они были слишком тревожащими. Размышления о таких вещах ему не на пользу, и от Достоевского тоже лучше держаться подальше. В его нынешнем состоянии скорее стоит сосредоточиться на авторах вроде О'Генри. 

— Наверное, мне лучше идти, — сказал Мишка и неловко сел на кровати. Она скрипнула снова.

Дитер мог бы попросить его остаться, почти хотел, но потом вспомнил этот звук, почти голос, раздавшийся у него в голове, и почувствовал, как пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Нет, Мишке не стоит оставаться, тем более, что ему самому тоже скоро пора будет собираться. 

— Можешь зайти в ванную.

— Нет, спасибо. Я лучше дома.

Дитер кивнул и привстал, чтобы пронаблюдать за тем, как Мишка одевается, неуклюже натягивает на влажное от пота тела рубашку, носки, джинсы, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. 

Война еще не была проиграна, доктор Свенссон мог так и не появиться, Дитер легко мог вспомнить, как тот отступал раньше. И даже если не получится остановить его, возможно, медикаментозная терапия в этот раз поможет быстрее, чем раньше. 

Просто Дитер надеялся, что уже смог его прогнать, а теперь его надежда пошла трещинами и готова была осыпаться на землю.

* * *

Старик Радич пока что злился из-за исчезновения Вукмира — и отказа помочь в его поисках, — поэтому сербы временно делали вид, что забыли мишкин телефон, но он знал: это ненадолго, они вернутся и их деньги с ними. Нужно было немного подождать. В крайнем случае, Мишка всегда мог снова найти, куда устроиться еще: грузчиком на склад, или охранником, или, может, даже вышибалой в какой-нибудь клуб, на полставки, как раньше, а может и на полную. Что бы Вукмир ни говорил о мечтах, ни одна из них не стоит куска хлеба с маслом. Жить куда важнее, чем мечтать. 

Впрочем, пока отчаиваться было рано. Сидорчук думал, что его жена ходит налево, обещал хорошо заплатить, если Мишка узнает, к кому, и добавить, если задаст этому типу трепку. 

Вот об этом Мишка и думал, сидя за столом на маминой кухне, гоняя по тарелке вилкой последнюю пару пельменей. 

— Что ты такой грустный, Миша? — мама подошла ближе, и он, даже не глядя на нее, почувствовал, как она смотрит прямо в душу.

— Сама знаешь: денег нет, Радич сбежал, и как теперь дела пойдут — не ясно.

Мама осуждающе вздохнула. Она спрашивала не об этом, и Мишка знал. Беда была не в деньгах, они не в первый раз оказались на мели — и наверняка не в последний.

— У тебя что-то не так, — она поджала губы на секунду, а потом сделала глубокий вдох, — с твоим мальчиком? 

— Да какой он мальчик, он меня старше лет на десять.

Мишка надеялся, что эта фраза превратит все в шутку, но не получилось. Он отодвинул тарелку, так и не доев.

— У тебя было так, что рядом с человеком очень хорошо, но сам он такой, что выть хочется? — на этом стоило бы и закончить, но он не смог, слова как будто сами выскакивали изо рта, — как будто он вынул твое сердце, и засунул на его место другое, больше, которому в груди тесно, оно там ворочается, как медведь в берлоге, а улечься все никак не может.

Он и сам не заметил, как стиснул кулак, занес руку над столом и с силой опустил, так, что тарелки и чашки подпрыгнули от удара. 

— Эх, Мишенька, — вздохнула мама, — губишь ты себя.

Она, наверное, опять имела ввиду, что лучше бы ему жениться на хорошей девушке и завести детей, — а может быть и нет, не совсем это. Мишка не знал. Но это не значило, что мама так уж ошибается: он увязался, как щенок, за мужиком с больными мозгами, да еще и не знал, что тот о нем на самом деле думал, не знал, нужен ли ему, и на кой черт вообще это все. 

Они встречались, кувыркались в постели и разговаривали ни о чем, Мишка знал десятки бесполезных мелочей: Дитер с детства ненавидел представляться как «Дитрих», он ударил одного из своих бывших за то, что тот назвал его «Марлен», он всегда любил белый цвет, он верил в бога до тех пор, пока не начал изучать медицину, и так далее, но все эти факты не помогали ему избавиться от желания взять Дитера на руки, отнести к себе домой, а потом попросить никогда не уходить оттуда. И тем более — не помогали поверить, что однажды это удастся сделать. 

— Да, мам, — сказал он, наконец. — Ты прости. 

Он встал из-за стола, снова думая о Вукмире, о том, как у некоторых удается сорваться с поводка, побежать на волю, а некоторые только пристегивают к шее новые и новые карабины, до тех пор, пока не окажутся разом на десятке тянущих в разные стороны цепей. 

* * *

Иногда Дитеру становилось немного страшно оттого, что Мишка, похоже, был единственным настоящим в его жизни. Он сам не был ни настоящим ветеринаром, ни настоящим танцовщиком, «Бархатная ночь» не была настоящим бурлеск-клубом, и из подобных мелочей складывалась вся его жизнь. А Мишка был настоящим. Настоящие чувства, настоящие желания, все такое же тяжелое и грубоватое, но поэтому только более реальное. 

И, наверное, именно поэтому Дитер не смог отказать, когда Мишка попросил:

— Расскажи что-нибудь настоящее о себе. Что-нибудь важное. Пожалуйста. 

Они сидели в гостиной, Дитер — на софе, а Мишка опустился с ним рядом на пол, как в их первую встречу, и осторожно гладил тыльной стороной ладони по лодыжке, вверх-вниз. Так ласкаются подобранные на улицах животные к тем, кто спас им жизнь. 

Дитер мог бы рассказать какую-нибудь душераздирающую историю. К примеру, о том, как в начальной школе ему подрисовали краской гитлеровские усы и сбросили с лестницы — просто потому, что он был единственным немецким мальчиком во всем квартале. Или о том, как умирал от рака его отец. 

Но Дитер догадывался, о чем именно Мишка хотел узнать, и решил, что можно рассказать и сейчас. Почему бы и нет. 

— У меня был голубь по имени Архимед, — сказал он, не глядя на Мишку. — Я считал его своим единственным другом, очень его любил. Но однажды у меня случилось резкое обострение, совершенно неожиданно, — Дитер провел кончиком языка по передним зубам. — И доктор Свенссон сказал, что мне стоит убить Архимеда — птицы могут быть очень опасны, они разносят болезни.

— И ты убил.

— Выпотрошил заживо. Это было самое серьезное обострение со времен того, когда я пытался себя прооперировать. 

Он мог бы добавить подробностей — о том, как намокли от крови белые перья, как колотили его по рукам дергающиеся крылья, но это все было уже лишним. Мишка просил рассказать что-нибудь важное, а не что-нибудь омерзительное. 

Несколько секунд они молчали. Мишка держал руку на его колене, Дитер ждал, пока хоть что-нибудь изменится, может быть — тот встанет, уйдет, или по крайней мере, перестанет гладить его ногу, но тот только подался ближе, прижался плотнее и тихо, но отчетливо сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Уверенность, с которой он произнес эти слова, была почти разрушительной.

Дитер еще был способен перевести этот разговор в другое русло, но прекрасно понимал, что после подобного потеряет уважение к самому себе. 

— Я признателен тебе за твое отношение, мне удобно с тобой и ты хорош в постели. И ты именно такой человек, который мне нужен, — он поправил очки, неосознанно пытаясь хоть на секунду отсрочить произнесение вслух фразы, которая была, несомненно, необходимой, и при этом могла все испортить. Испортить окончательно и бесповоротно. — Но я тебя не люблю.

— Знаю, — сказал Мишка, а потом с каким-то тупым упрямством повторил, — я люблю тебя. 

— Я эмоционально ограничен и никогда не полюблю тебя. Сколько бы ни был рядом, сколько бы ни старался. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Я ведь читал про таких как ты. У вас часто так бывает, — Мишка уперся лбом ему в колено. — Не страшно. Я за нас обоих любить буду.

Дитер положил руку на его большую, бритую голову, полную глупостями о любви и страданиях, вычитанными в старых русских романах, а потом провел пальцами вниз, до середины шеи, прощупывая позвонки, как будто искал место, где легче всего ее сломать. Тот сидел неподвижно, даже дышал едва заметно. 

— Дурак ты, Мишка.

Как в той книге: дурак с сердцем и без ума, который ничуть не счастливее дурака с умом, но без сердца. 

— Да. Дурак, — согласно кивнул Мишка, прижимаясь еще плотнее, а потом вдруг засмеялся, тихо, почти беззвучно, но глубоко, так, что все огромное тело разом грузно затряслось, и Дитер вспомнил, как колотился в руках умирающий Архимед, наполняя его самого своей дрожью.

Отчаянным желанием жить.


End file.
